Pointing Bullets
by M14Mouse
Summary: Samuel Colt finds an old message on Sam's phone and he isn't too happy at all. Answering a prompt from Oh, Sam Community


Pointing Bullets

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Samuel Colt finds an old message on Sam's phone and he isn't too happy at all.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Samuel Colt set the bottle full of Phoenix ashes right next to the strange thing…What did Sam call it? A phone?

He poked the strange black device with his gun.

God damn it, he needed a drink.

He set the Colt down on the desk. He wanted around his desk and took a seat in his chair. He picked up the bottle and poured himself a glass. He set aside the bottle and picked up the glass.

He stared at the phone before he took a long drink.

Hell, the kid sounded like he really needed those ashes. He was demanded enough to drag him out of his hole for this mess. Spent the whole ride explaining what was going with the Mother of all, angels, and his brother, Dean.

He knew the gun was cursed but he didn't know that it was that bad. He should have burned it….He should burden it. But the kid insisted that he didn't.

He insisted that it was important.

He sighed then took a long drink from his glasses and poured himself another drink. Then there was another problem.

How in the hell is he going to get it to him?

He eyed the black thing. He had no idea how he is going to get any information off of that thing. He picked up the thing and looked it over. Now, the kid hit something….what did he hit. He ran his fingers along its sides and then its front. He must have hit something because the screen lightened up.

He almost dropped it. Damn thing nearly scared the shit out of him.

He ran his hand against the sides again.

Nothin'

The screen changed again to a whole lot of little pictures.

He almost needed a pair of glasses to see them.

Games…Inter…net…

What is that? He grumbled to himself. Probably nothin' but trouble.

A camera…

How in the hell did they get a camera in there?

He hit the picture with the button. The screen turned into his desk.

What the…

He turned the thing over and looked for any hole or something like that.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded him.

Shit.

He cursed as he dropped the phone. His hands went for his eyes and rubbed them.

Fucking hell…what was that?

Once the black dots cleared from his eyes, he stared at it.

He flipped back over to see his face on the screen.

His head jerked back.

….

Hell…

It took him a few moments to figure out how to get back. When he did get back, he didn't just see his picture but several others.

A smile formed on his lips.

No matter what the year…boys will be boys.

His finger hit the back button and returned to the screen with all of the little pictures.

Video….Pictures….Apps…Games….Address Book.

Sounded like what he was looking for.

He scrolled through the list. He got to say the kid knew how to keep a record.

Names…Numbers…Addresses…Everything was here.

Then something caught his eye. It was a strange little picture of envelope in the corner of the screen. It was a few years old. He could tell by the date.

He pressed it.

He nearly dropped the phone when he heard it.

The words…the angry tone…

He hit the repeat message again. 

Again….and Again.

For longest time, he just stared at it. Then he got a piece of paper out of his desk drawer.

He and Dean were going to have a little talk.

Dean found the letter by pure luck.

He was throwing out the box when it fell out.

He picked it up and saw his name on it.

He unfolded the piece of paper and started reading.

_Dean,_

_I know a lot of things. I know enough to make me a dangerous man. And I don't know you or your brother. _

_But I do know monsters. _

_I know that your brother isn't one of them. _

_Monsters kill without remorse or mercy. _

_When I look into your brother's eyes, I see the most human man that I ever met. _

_I saw a man who wouldn't take no for an answer. _

_I saw a man who would have dragged a stubborn man out of retirement and possible tied him to a horse in order to get him there. But he wasn't doing it to save himself…but to save others…to save you. _

_Do you realize how rare that is, Dean?_

_We, as hunters become a jaded bunch of folk after awhile. We see too much…we know too much. And we forget about the good in the world. _

_Your brother hasn't. _

_I don't know what made you leave that message or say those words all of those years ago._

_It looked liked to me that you and your brother mended that bridge when I saw you. _

_The problem is that your brother still believed that he is a monster._

_No man deserved to carry that burden for that long, son. _

_Change that. _

_Samuel Colt_

_If you don't, I hope that the Colt lands on the floor and put a bullet in your ass._

It took him a few moments. What in the hell was he talking about?

He never thought that Sammy was a monster.

Kind of freaky with his smarts…but never ever a monster.

Why in the hell would Sam think that?

He dropped the box into the trash then stalked back into the house. Bobby went into town for supplies and Cas went back to angel land. His brother was making some coffee. He walked over and put the letter in his line of sight.

"Dean…what is this….?"

"Something you need to read."

Sam reached over and took the letter. He opened it and started to read it. He watched his brother turn slightly pale and he refused to look at him.

Well too bad.

"You and I need to have a talk."

End.

A/N: This is me answering another prompt for oh, Sam community. I hope that you guys enjoy it. ^_^


End file.
